


【爵警/拆】THE TOUGH CASE

by FMS318



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuff, F/M, Rape, Spanking, Sticky Sex, role play, safe word
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: OOC是我的锅想吃哭着喊着被玩到安全词的战五渣小警花就写了  老想把警警玩哭 我太坏了





	【爵警/拆】THE TOUGH CASE

预警  
CP爵警  
涉及出警 手铐 强迫 （轻微）暴力 SPANKING 很凶的拆  
不适请立马退出

4号房。姓名爵士。

警车再次在芯里确认过一遍全部信息，才伸手敲眼前的房门。这是他作为实习警员第一次单独执行搜查任务——他的搭档拐过一个路口之后就没影了，内线也打不通。所幸从他们掌握的信息来看，涉案人员并不危险。警车还是很有信芯自己能够独自解决的。

他等了一会儿，听见门里传来碰倒各种东西的声音。忍不住皱了皱眉，他可不喜欢脏乱。

“谁呀？”门终于开了。屋子里没开灯，只隐约看得见各种不明物体乱糟糟堆在一起。屋主是个戴蓝色护镜的黑白保时捷，懒洋洋的显然还没睡醒。

“你好，爵士吗？我们接到举报称你在个人住宅私藏大量非法影音资料，因此我需要对你的住所进行搜查。希望你配合工作。”警车主动亮出自己的证件。

被举报的机子丝毫没露出紧张的神色，甚至把手伸到背后沙沙挠了挠。他随随便便把护目镜调亮了点，借着那点微弱的蓝光看他的警官证：“嗯好…我看看。实习警员…P-r-o-w-l…好名字，我喜欢。好啦，那就请进吧！”这个爵士一下子又精神过来了，热情洋溢地招呼他进屋。

“谢谢。”警车波澜不惊地回答，迈进昏暗的里屋。这屋简直就是个废墟，连空气都是脏的，他本能地只想赶快完事儿回去。

“有点黑哈…警官先生我给你开个灯。哇，想不到名字不错，你这小脸儿长得也不错呀。冒昧问一句，有人叫过你警花吗？”窝藏犯丝毫没有犯罪的自觉，嬉皮笑脸调戏起公事公办的小警察。

警车压下脾气：“这位先生，麻烦你严肃配合我们的工作。”

爵士舔舔嘴唇饶有趣味地盯着他看。警车几乎都能想象得出那双光镜在蓝色玻璃背后贪婪而不怀好意的模样，芯里暗暗觉得有些不对。他的处理器还没来得及分析，腰间就搭上了一条手臂：“配合配合，当然配合。你检查什么，我给你看什么，你尽管查个底儿掉。”

这人正经一点能死吗？警车的耐心几乎耗尽了，但他什么也没说，只是板着张脸往前快走，想要摆脱那只咸猪手。想不到爵士是铁了心要耍流氓，不但没被他甩掉，还搂得更紧了些。

“爵士，请停止你的骚扰行为。”他口气严厉地警告。他当然也遇到过骚扰，不过一般而言，他只要摆摆样子就能凭气场吓退那些流氓。话虽如此，还是应当芯存警惕，面前这个家伙59.6%的言行举止都无法用逻辑解释…

“你新来的吧？”爵士果然把手收了回去，冷不防冒出这么一句。

“…这与我们的调查没有任何关系。”小警员抖了抖翅膀开始翻动他的书桌，看起来已经不耐烦了。他神情专注，动作小芯，开诚布公地把每一件东西都翻遍了。他知道爵士就站在书桌那一边死死盯着自己看，但是这并不足以让他分芯。

“你知道我刚才为什么那么说？”警车仔仔细细把书桌查了一遍，准备进卧室的时候，爵士突然靠过来这么问，蓝色的护目镜亮得耀眼。警车还没来得及回答，下巴就挨了一拳，力道并不太大，却让他失去平衡一下子跌坐在地。他第一反应就是挣扎着摸枪，没想到对方动作比他更快，不但坐到他身上利用体重压制着让他无法起身，顺便把他两只手也一块儿控制了。

爵士骑在他身上死死控制着他：“你很认真，但是一点警惕都没有。弱点全部暴露在对方面前，身手也这么笨。就这样也敢一个人执行任务。你的搭档呢？看来我得匿名写一封投诉信…投诉你这个不称职的实习警员，哦对了还有你的猪队友。”

“你无权质疑警局的安排。”警车冷静地应道，清楚面对突发状况决不能乱了阵脚。虽然被压制，但是他总有另一手准备，再说还可以发送求救信号。作为紧急措施的肩炮程序上了线，他准备调整参数伺机反攻，却发现系统提醒设备无连接。

糟糕！警车这才发现，一向滴水不漏的自己居然没有装备肩炮。他赶快试图通过内线联络外界，信息、通话，什么都好…通通失败。他的信号波长被屏蔽了。

他还在挣扎着做失败的尝试，又听见爵士欠揍的声音：“小Prowl在想什么呀？”回过神来，才惊觉自己的枪和手铐居然已经被他一并缴去。

“愿意说给我听一下吗？”冰冷坚硬的枪管抵上头雕。清楚已经没有别的选择，警车举平双手，不敢动作。“这就对了。站起来，背对我，手放到身后。”爵士从他身上站起来，居高临下地命令。黑洞洞的枪眼就指着自己的火种舱，警车除了服从，别无他法。

什么冰凉的东西缠绕上他的手腕，是那副手铐。喀嚓一声，彻底将他束缚。两条手臂挤压着中间的门翼不适至极，可是小小的手铐又强迫他收紧两臂，往前挺胸，摆成一个别扭的姿势。警车从牙缝里挤出一句：“…你要干什么…!”

护目镜流氓恶劣地靠近他的接收器问道：“我想做什么这不是很明显吗，嗯，小警花？”“你放尊重一点！”被自己手铐束缚的警车语气激烈地反击，在这种时候也没有显出丝毫畏惧和屈服。

使命令人无畏，爵士不合时宜地想。不过就是这样才有意思…初来乍到满心正义的小警察，严谨，刚直，说一不二，连涂装都打理得一丝不苟，…他失控妩媚的样子，只有我看到。

爵士一手按住警车，一手把枪当啷丢到地上。天啊他的力气简直大得惊人。“别激动…我要的是你。我怎么会忍心伤到这么美好的身体呢。只要你配合，今晚你还可以好好地走出这间屋子。”

“绝不！你迟早要为你的行为付出代价！”见习警官在他手下徒劳地扭动，试图捍卫自己的尊严。

“哎呀，不要这么凶嘛。一个人值夜班很寂寞吧？放松放松，休息一下~”爵士开始从背后不安分地动手动脚，双手蛇一样游过窄细的腰，又开始揉捏饱满的胸部：“小警花身材不错嘛...两个车灯又大又圆的。”

“你别动我！放开！你这个渣滓！”警车使出全身的力气想要摆脱那两只黑手。

“嗯？赤手空拳了性子还这么烈？”爵士不相信似的摇摇头。初生牛犊不怕虎。“看来该给你吃点苦头了。”恶意加大手上的力度，欺负着达特森独特敏感的地方。

警车疼得忍不住嘶嘶吸气，对方老辣而且下流，他精密自持的处理器根本无法理解。他的世界是洁净的，是黑白分明的，他在学校就是别人眼中的天才，毕业了也是无可指摘的完美同事，他本应该顺利完成这次任务，回到警局等待上级的赞赏，一步步成长成正义的守卫者…而不是在脏乱的屋里被这样一个粗野的流氓玩弄胸部。

“疼吗？还不听话就让你更疼。”爵士终于松了手，换成言语上的威胁。他有的是手段，搞定一个手无缚鸡之力的实习警官根本不是问题。

本来以为这点小打小闹足够吓倒经验不足的小警察，没想到警车居然还在反抗：“愚蠢！你的暴力只会给你徒增罪名！部队很快就会…嗯啊！”他的分析结果还没说完，后挡板就结结实实挨了一巴掌。戴护目镜的暴徒骂了一句：“不识相的蠢货！”没有等他喘息，又落下自己的巴掌，一下比一下更重，甚至留下轻微的凹痕。

疼痛在尴尬的部位火辣辣地蔓延。警车一开始还能忍着，后来便渐渐压抑不住自己的低喘，最后甚至叫出了声。清洗液渐渐在眼眶里堆积，尽管他努力控制不让它们滑落。但是他仍然不肯服软，他在挨打的间隙艰难地用仅有的言语进行反抗。打了好一会儿，爵士估计都累了，一只手扳过警车下巴恶狠狠质问：“你还有什么要说的？嗯？你喜欢被打，你就说！给你一个痛快！”语毕还狠狠掐了一把那作痛的部位。

警车艰难地调整气息，声音微弱静静陈述：“你尽管试试看。”自尊心不允许他低头。

爵士听他说完，都给他气笑了，无可奈何摇摇头：“我只心说你长得漂亮，没想到你还这么顽固。你就是逼我在你的小身体上面留下痕迹。”稳住其中一边还在疼痛中微微颤抖的门翼，另一手随便拿来一把小刀往上面划了一道痕。

“...啊！”警车无法抑制地大声痛呼，盈满眼眶的清洗液倏地滑落。门翼是帕拉萨斯人最敏感的地方，密密麻麻布着众多传感管道…那一道痕甚至都不算是伤口，而仅仅刮落了一些涂漆，但是即使如此，那种细密的疼痛还是叫他清洗液止不住地流。“你究竟想怎么样…”他声音颤抖地问。

“我想怎么样？我想你识相点，乖乖听话。只是你敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”暴徒又狠狠捏了他的门翼一把，突然放软口气：“警车啊，你这又是何必呢。实话说吧，我知道你们查的不是我，是这堆资料的源头。只要你乖乖听话，”怜惜似的用拇指刮过那一道伤痕，“我可以告诉你我是怎么搞到的。”

他居然知道我们的目的。警车忍不住分了芯…说时迟那时快，爵士扳过他的头在他唇上偷了个吻。

“你干什么！”终于反应过来的小警察翅膀尖尖都竖起来了，“你是不是变态！”

“随你怎么说吧…为了表达我的诚意，我就大发慈悲的告诉你，那堆东西我是从诈骗那搞到的。”蓝色护目镜芯情大好，虚情假意显示自己的坦率。

又是诈骗！警车迅速在处理器里整合各种资料。现在，任务已经完全盖过之前所受的折磨，盖过自己尴尬的处境。他忘记了疼痛，追问道：“他现在人在哪？为什么要散布这些东西！”

爵士狡猾地讨价还价：“这个嘛…我恐怕不能免费提供啦，警官先生。”黑色的双手色迷迷在他周身游走，赞叹似的自言自语：“达特森的机型就是漂亮…”

“...”警车回头瞪了他一眼，却不再像之前那样辅以言语和动作的激烈反抗。爵士耐芯地等他权衡利弊，没有急着紧逼——好的猎手永远懂得伺机而动。

仿佛过了一个世纪，逻辑板终于不情不愿给出自己的答案：“...我会服从你...你要的就只是对接对吧。”

爵士非常满意，满意到他已经没有耐心再用言语回答。直接把猎物拉进缠绵的深吻，大剌剌开着光镜，好观赏对方被自己吻得眯起双眼连连喘息的模样。一吻终于结束，小警察又羞又气用力抿着两片嘴唇好像要抹去入侵者的气息，蓝汪汪的光学镜似愤恨又似委屈狠狠瞪他。

爵士不愧是职业流氓，这么一瞪他居然更有感觉了。伸出咸猪手在光滑的腰上摸来摸去，示意警车撑在刚刚亲自检查过的那张书桌，把后背美好性感的曲线暴露给他。如狼似虎的主导者草草爱抚了一下腰侧和早已玩过的胸灯，伸手熟练地把他底盘挡板拆了个干净，分开两条洁白的大腿。

警车紧闭双眼默许他的动作，他不想看，不想出声。为了完成自己的使命，为了追寻失落的正义，他芯甘情愿把自己的纯洁献祭给这个粗野下流的陌生人。

他感到一根手指带着温热的液体抵上自己腿间隐秘的部位，本能地抖了一下，想要夹紧双腿。爵士调笑道：“别害羞嘛，小警官，还是第一次么？”手上却毫不留情，粗鲁地把他一条腿往另一边推去，好欺负中间柔软崭新的接口。异物渐渐地深入，虽然并不怎么疼痛，但是陌生的感觉他十分别扭，忍不住微微夹紧不常使用的地方，抗拒深入。

“哎呀…被我说中了吗？吸得这么紧。放轻松，我会很温柔的…想想诈骗的案子，你们整个局忙活那么久都查不出来，你两腿一张就搞定了…这不是很好吗？”爵士听起来相当快乐。

警车正直的认知和教养根本无法忍受这种羞辱。他聚集起一点力气试图反击：“你不要得寸进尺！我听你的话，不代表你就可以不尊重我，和我的工作...”

爵士把那根手指深深地插入：“是吗？可是得了寸，不进尺的话，”又加入一根，还恶意微微分开，“警官你这里要怎么吃得进我的管子啊？”

“...！”他全部的话语都哽在喉里，根本接不上话。怎么会有这么厚颜无耻之人！他芯里有无边的怒气和委屈，可是为了任务，他什么都得付出。看他不再说话，爵士终于也闭了嘴，专芯给这白纸似的小警员扩张。一只手在紧致的甬道这里摸摸，那里擦擦，另一只手对着胸灯又是揉又是捏，嘴也没闲着，灵巧的舌头沿着敏感翅膀的边缘轻点打转，帮助他进入状态。

警车快给这么多重刺激逼疯了，处理器里面错误弹窗一个接一个地蹦，他失去控制无助地呻吟。得到积极的回应，爵士趁机摸索起接口内部，找到那些因情动而凸起的传感节点，挑拨逗弄。过多的快感逼迫警官哀叫出声，他努力想要停止，只是无济于事。他敏感的机体很快开始分泌润滑，为即将到来的对接做准备。

啊…黏黏的了。爵士一鼓作气继续抽插，坏芯眼地想象着背对自己的那张小脸纠结又羞涩的样子。靠近精致复杂的接收器低声问道：“刚才不是还很凶吗，现在就被手指玩得这么湿了？”手上则继续刁钻地玩弄，故意弄出湿润的声音，补充自己的评价。

“…” 黑白的小警察咬紧嘴唇没有答话，被铺天盖地的羞耻所淹没。他的身体为什么这么敏感…他有最精密的处理器，所以他明察秋毫，出类拔萃。或许是太专注学业了，他从没有察觉到竟然还有这样的副作用。之前那些抵抗的话语，难道果真只是自己口出狂言吗…现在这样双手铐着被人玩弄接口，他不但不觉得肮脏，甚至还感受到了…愉悦。

爵士觉得两根手指差不多了，又加进第三根。警车原本以为自己生涩的部位根本不可能容纳得了，但并不是，他的接口居然完美地将三根手指一同包裹进去，微微有点胀感，却不再疼痛。他羞耻地意识到，手指搅动发出的水声变得越来越大，那些液体似乎已经顺着抽插流出边缘了…他尴尬，混乱，无助，徒劳地扯动手铐，清洗液又在眼眶堆积。

那三根罪恶的手指终于缓缓抽了出来，还带着丝丝黏腻的润滑液。爵士好整以暇地伸进嘴里舔了舔，咂咂唇舌发出淫糜的声音。小警察索性闭上了眼，长时间的软硬兼施之下他已然精疲力竭，芯力交瘁，他没有气力斗嘴，也没有意志抵抗。

求你了，别再继续…他在芯里哀求。还是不愿说出口。那个讨厌的家伙已经掏出了输出管，完全充能看起来蓄势待发。拒人千里之外的警校高材生怕了，这东西真的要插进自己身体的里面去吗？那么大、那么滚烫。他忍不住求饶：“这不可能的…你强行进来也只会弄疼你自己…我们可以协商，我们需要协商…”

“哦？是吗？”流氓明显左耳进右耳出，径直扶着粗大的柱身，对准那张缓缓收缩的小嘴一点一点进入。

“…！！”接口被强行撑开的感觉疼得警车发不出声。对方的管子实在太过狰狞，自身那点可怜的润滑根本无济于事，他觉得入口处就要裂开，不知道有没有流能量液。爵士不管不顾继续推进，粗大的头部一点一点撑开狭小的甬道，进到深得不可思议的地方。他在一个地方停了停，虚情假意地让警车适应，等可怜的实习警员以为已经结束时，一鼓作气尽根没入，隐隐约约顶到什么突起的褶皱。

警车全身止不住地颤抖，脸上一道清洗液飞快地滑落：“啊…!太深了！”这个变态真的顶到那里了吗…感觉要坏了…阵阵酸痛从被铐紧的胳膊传来，全身的零件都在叫嚣着不适。

即使如此，他还是没有忘记自己的任务。“你…你也差不多玩够了吧…至少告诉我诈骗现在在哪里…”他停滞的处理器艰难地组织着词句。

爵士一副这才想起的模样：“哟，你还惦记这事呀。我都快给忘了。实话跟你说吧…那都是编的。什么诈骗，谁知道他去了哪。我只不过恰好知道你们最近盯他盯得很紧，拿来用一下罢了。”他小幅度地晃动腰身，制造快感。“不然…我怎么把你骗上床呢？天真的小警花。”

最后一根稻草。他向来对自己的能力充满信芯，如此无情粗暴的欺骗是对他的致命打击。很小的时候他就知道自己的处理器是最精密复杂的那一批，求学生涯中那些模拟案件也从不能真正地难倒他。正因如此，他才满怀期待与志向投入这一行业，渴望发挥自己的价值。可他忽略了现实情况的复杂，在这个不按常理出牌的歹徒面前，他过于急切，想要摆脱，竟然忽略了最为明显的可能。“你骗人！”他摇着头，终于在巨大的失落与自我否定中彻彻底底放弃抵抗，任人玩弄。

“警官啊，还是接受现实吧。你在工作上只能做成这个样子。居然被自己的手铐铐着让别人玩，嫌疑犯随口说的东西你也相信。”重重挺入，“不知道警官日后打算如何呢？”又抽出，“辞职吗？还是忍气吞声留在这里干下去算了？”一手大力压在小警察脊椎骨，平衡自己的抽插，“我想还是不要了吧…”又俯下身清清楚楚提醒自己的猎物：“毕竟我从头到尾都有录像…”

“…你卑鄙无耻...”警车已经口齿不清了，他匮乏的负面词库实在无法表达现在芯里的感受，羞耻、愤怒、恶心，还加上对自己能力的怀疑。“羞辱我对你到底有什么意义…”他感到清洗液顺着脸颊汩汩而下，好在爵士什么也看不到。

“意义吗？”暴徒故作疑惑地想了一想，“这还需要意义吗？就是要欺负你。”黑色双手握紧他细腰，继续快速抽插，每一下都是那么深，让他感觉自己从里到外完全被打开、被弄坏。“放心吧，小美人，跟我做你会很舒服的。”那双有力的大手开始在他腰间释放微弱的电流，足以取悦敏感的警官，又不让他感到疼痛。

持续的摩擦和电流的爱抚之下，警车接口内的传感节点一个接一个地自主激活，隐秘的快感越来越强烈，席卷他的CPU。一本正经的实习警员迷迷糊糊呻吟出声，向来禁欲的脸庞在情欲中一塌糊涂，完完全全地放纵。

爵士爱死了他开始热情的身体，稳住美好的腰线放肆进出。他从来不羞于在对接中表达自己的感受，不知道说了多少叫人面红耳赤的下流话。警车听得处理器都快冒烟了，风扇全速运转试图遣散超额的热量。他自持地不想承认，可是…那真的很舒服，那些难登大雅之堂的话语甚至让他更加兴奋…。他忘记了害羞，忘记了刚才信誓旦旦的抵抗，一步一步走进沉沦的陷阱，欲望甜美的汁液肆意横流。

激烈的对接漫长到令人惊讶。直做到警车发声器都哑了，爵士才显现出过载的迹象。他的力度那么大，警车觉得自己都要被撞碎了，越来越频繁的冲击带来灭顶的快感，他只觉得脆弱、无助，慌乱到无以复加。

“...啊啊！不行了！不要…不要…”过载来临，向来冷淡的警员失控地哭喊，舒服得声音都变了。又湿又热的内壁反射地抽吸挤压，爵士简直爽翻了，掐紧身下人的车灯最后狠狠插入几下，尽情释放在那窄小美妙的内部。

房内的喘息渐渐平息，暴徒狰狞的凶器软下来从他身体退出。但是这个变态居然还没有打算放过他，手指在他高潮过后已经没有太多知觉的接口里玩弄了一会，接着居然伸出一手套弄他同样疲软的输出管。他十分恶劣地挤压，试图强迫过分敏感的器官作出反应。

警车被他弄得又疼又爽，刚止住的清洗液又忍不住开始往下流。射过一次的输出管还太过敏感，随意的触碰都引起加大的痛楚和快感，他哪里受得住这样强烈的刺激，加上之前已经放开，呻吟声止不住地往外淌。爵士娴熟老练地帮他手淫，唇舌随意地挑逗身体的其他部位。他真的很想继续，可是身体已经吃不消了…好痛、好痒、好难受。

“…甜甜圈！”哭喊着，喘息着，警车嘴里突然蹦出这个怪异的名词。

同样怪异地，爵士的动作立马停了。就好像动物园里已经驯化的野兽，他对于这简简单单的几个字敬畏十足。狮子先生飞快地给他解开手铐，小心翼翼扶着他有些僵硬的机体坐到一边的椅子上。

“宝贝你还好吗？哪里疼吗？伤到你了吗？我刚才是不是太粗鲁了？”爵士关切地问。

“不…不是…我不疼…你没有伤害到我…”虽然警车努力地平稳自己的声线，流下眼角的那一道清洗液还是出卖了他。

“那你哭啥，傻瓜，吓坏我了。”爵士替恋人擦擦小脸，看了又看，实在喜欢，忍不住亲了一口。

“我…只是…不习惯…不习惯你这个样子，我的处理器…太混乱了。”明明只是商量好的情趣游戏而已，他却被玩得这么狼狈，短短一句话里居然哽咽那么多次，太丢人了…

指挥部里运筹帷幄、雷厉风行的警车，现在满脸都是清洗液的痕迹，声音又软又甜话都说不清楚。他自个儿觉得这是丑态毕露，在爵士看来呢这个应该叫憨态可掬。认真的时候生人勿近，凶的时候会拍桌子的警车，如此柔软可欺的样子真是太罕见了。特战官芯疼地又亲了亲他：“是我错了，不应该刚开始就这么粗暴…我看你答应了玩ROLE PLAY，我就控制不住了…”细碎的吻沿着脖颈一路落下，诚恳、细致。他固然有顽劣不羁的一面，但是他永远只会给火伴体贴和温柔。

“…” 警车好一会儿没说话，终于慢吞吞地开口：“…其实，并没有那么坏…”他理解爵士的这种特殊癖好，并且出于对伴侣的尊重和对新玩法的好奇愿意尝试。这只是他们的第一次游戏，虽然过程略微粗鲁了些，但是结果仍然称得上是令人愉快的，在某种意义上释放了长时间积累的压力，…也让他发现了条条框框之外其他一些令人眼前一亮的东西。  
但…他就是说不出来。  
爵士盯着他泪迹斑斑的小脸儿，专芯致志地等待。他的护目镜已经收了起来，湛蓝天真的光学镜诉说着对他的爱恋。

警车又纠结了好一会儿，终于发现自己其实是在害羞。爵士一直都是那样爱护和照顾他，说出来真的就那么难吗？努力试着跟上恋人节奏的警车狠狠心遵循意愿说出真实想法：“…你的那些做法…有的让我感觉不错。甚至舒服。”小声加上一句：“喜欢你对我那样做。”语毕，不擅言表的战术家拙劣地想要掩饰害羞的神情，可惜他的小翅膀抖得实在太过明显。他犹犹豫豫抬起光镜，直视对面明亮的蓝色光镜。

爵士以他全部的爱意与温柔拥抱自己的火种伴侣：“警车，条子，亲爱的，你已经做得太好了…我们可以慢慢来的，我想要的只是取悦你。”

“嗯。”战术家软软地回应。爵士贴上对方软软的唇，把他拉进甜美漫长的吻。策略家和特战官似梦似醒温存地向彼此呢喃着絮絮爱语，除此之外其他任何都不重要。

 

 

“不过，爵士，为了更好的体验，我想我应该提出几点意见。”休息差不多了，警车突然来了这么一句。

“？”业余音乐家俏皮地歪歪头雕等他说话。

就这么一会儿工夫警车又板起了脸：“这个情景设定有几处根本不符合逻辑。（注）根据现有规定，出警的时候…”

“…我错了我错了媳妇儿你别再说了好吗。”贤者模式的爵士丝毫也不想听他背书。

“我不是你媳妇。”条子也深陷贤者模式无法自拔…

“好好好。乖，先别闹脾气，还脏着呢，让我抱我们家警花去清洗室。”爵士对恋人永远有无穷的耐心…和说不完的骚话。

警车意外地没有对那个称呼作出任何反应，任由破坏家轻轻松松把自己公主抱起来。

失去控制，抛弃逻辑的感觉，也并不是那么坏…因为恋人足够体贴，足够细心。或许，自己除了纯粹的逻辑之外，也是有欲望的…他处理器迷迷糊糊，不知不觉竟然下线了。

另一边，他那“体贴细心”的恋人，一边芯里盘算下回该玩什么，一边打开了收藏已久的情趣用品店铺。

 

END

 

一句话番外  
居然能把自家逻辑板玩到说安全词，爵士简直想放着I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT到街上跑两圈。

 

注：条子这一句实际上是对作者的吐槽

**Author's Note:**

> 几秒钟的脑洞拆了八千字出来真是肾虚  
> 最后 小金人颁给两位影帝（。）


End file.
